


You're First (Beta ver)

by kyungsinner (tardis2myimpala)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sub Chanyeol, sub baekhyun, sub kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis2myimpala/pseuds/kyungsinner
Summary: Follow me on twitter! @kyungsinnerinspired by a one-shot written on twitter that went a little like thiswalking up to chanyeol, baekhyun & jongin, all lined up waiting for you on their knees. running a hand through yeols hair, walking forward & giving baekhyun a peck on the lips, finally reaching jongin at the end & holding his chin so that he meets your eyes, “you’re first.”will have mistakes, I apologize in advance.special thanks to Temi and Ale :) <3





	You're First (Beta ver)

The anticipation runs thick in the air, it coats your tongue and leaves your stomach feeling heavy. You wait with a hand on the doorknob, taking a moment to breathe, each exhale ridding your body of nerves and replacing it with calm control. 

You open the door and walk inside, the three people don’t look up, their well-trained gaze remaining towards the floor. You pick up the remote control that was placed for you on a table and move closer to the figures waiting for you. 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongin are all lined up, kneeling on the cold hardwood floor. You run a hand through Chanyeol’s soft hair, smiling as you see him take a steadying breath; hes already so worked up. You walk forward and stand in front of Baekhyun, leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek, catching a wiff of his floral perfume. Finally, you reach Jongin at the end, holding his chin so that he can meet your eyes. A smile plays on your lips, 

“You’re first.”

His eyes glaze over, a quiet shudder running though his body at your words and steady gaze. 

They had already been instructed to lube up their holes and insert a thick vibrator inside themselves. You turn on the toys with the remote in your hand, watching yeol and baek moan softly, thighs shaking as they feel the vibrator inside them begin to pulse. You turn your attention to Jongin, grabbing his hair and pulling him to his feet, leaning in to give him a heated kiss, “On your back, hold your legs open for me.”

You watch as he makes his way to the bed, carefully laying back, the crisp white sheets contrasting beautifully against his tan skin. He hooks his hands underneath his knees, pulling his legs up and presenting himself to you. 

“Gorgeous”. 

You watch his hole clench around the vibrator inside his ass, glistening with the lube he’d applied earlier. Moving closer, you lean in and place soft kisses over his belly, and oh he’s already shaking, softly moaning, turning his head into the sheets in an attempt to hide his face. You bite the spot you were kissing near his belly button and give his thighs a hard slap, 

“Look at me.”

His cock twitches at the rough treatment as you slowly make your way down to his cock, laying the most gentle kiss on the head of his cock, but it’s enough to make him gasp, precome sticking to your lips as you pull away, 

“You’re not allowed to come until the others have.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both moan louder as they hear the words. Smiling at them, you turn the vibrator up higher, telling Baekhyun, 

“Suck Chanyeol off while I take care of Jongin, baby.”

Baekhyun’s always so eager, happily bending over and opening wide to fit Chanyeol’s thick cock inside his mouth. Chanyeol responds with a deep moan, his eyes on you as you begin to jerk Jongin off, licking a stripe up his cock and sucking on the head. It continues until Jongin’s cock is an angry red color, leaking with precome, eyes looking down at you begging for more. But you stop, giving his tummy a kiss and placing a tight cock ring around his dick. Telling him to wait on his knees and watch you. 

“You can watch me fuck Baekhyunnie’s tight little ass as he sucks off Yeol, how does that sound hm?”

Jongin’s only response is to whimper, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his arousal at bay. 

You push Baekhyun’s head farther down Chanyeol’s dick, making him hiss.

“This pretty little slut can take it,” giving Baekhyun’s ass a hard spank, making him moan around Chanyeol, “Can’t you baby?”. Oh and he just loves the attention, thrives off the rough mouth fucking and being used like a cockslut. Loves that Jongin can’t help but moan out, fucking up into the air, seeing his hyung come undone like this. His cock still steadily dripping precome down the length of his hard aching cock, down his balls and onto the floor. Maybe you should make Jongin lick it up, clean his mess up off of the floor. 

Baekhyun’s still sucking hard when you run your hands through his hair and grip it, pulling him up so that his back is to your chest. 

“Tell me how much you want it, tell me how much you want my cock inside you.”

His lips are still glistening with spit, he swallows hard before responding 

“I need it, I need you inside me please, I’ve been so good for you mommy”

You bite down on his shoulder at his words, reaching down to pull out the now wet vibrator out of his slick hole, replacing it with your hard cock. 

“Keep fucking his mouth, yeollie.”

You begin to slowly piston in and out of Baekhyun’s hole, the glide made nice and smooth from the lube and vibrator baek had previously used. The rooms filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, choked moans only made worse when your thrusts push Baekhyun further down Chanyeol’s cock. Hes taking it so well, you think, so perfect and pliant underneath you, taking everything given to him. You look up to Chanyeol and see the same reverent look in his eyes, it becomes more intense as he leans forward, hands still entangled in baek’s hair, locking your lips in a wet, heated kiss. You growl into the kiss, fucking faster into Baekhyun’s wet hole. The angles just right, Baekhyun’s moans turning into cries as you repeatedly begin to pound his prostate, the heat intensifying around you as he clenches tight. You yank Baekhyun by the hair, bringing him up so his back is to your chest, mouth against his ear as you slow down your thrusts,

“Think you can fit both me and Chanyeol baby? Hm? Think your slutty hole can fit the both of us?”

God and the whine that leaves Baekhyun, mumbled and desperate “please” and “want it so bad” leaving his mouth. 

“You want that baby? Want mommy’s and yeol’s cock stretching you open like that? What a good pliant slut, so eager for me, so so good for me.” 

Chanyeol and Jongin still have the vibrator inside them, and you see Jongin shudder and cry out, tears running down his face as his entire body shakes, toned abs and thighs clenching visibly, realizing he just came dry watching the whole scene unfold before him. He just continues to ride the wave, pressing his ass down onto the floor so that the vibrator can push up harder against his prostate, humping up into the air, crying out 

“mommy, mommy please. PLEASE.” 

He needs to beg harder than that to get anything from you. You just laugh, attention still on Baekhyun, lowering him onto an awaiting Chanyeol, now on his back, till yeol’s cock presses against yours that’s still fucking in and out of Baekhyun, sloppy and messy. Slowly, Baekhyun envelops you both with a loud groan, his hole stretching taut around both of your hard cocks. 

You glance over at Jongin, tears still rolling down his cheeks, as he clutches his hands tight behind his back, displaying such powerful but difficult restraint against moving and taking off his cock ring so he can finally, finally feel release. 

“Aww baby, it’s not enough is it hmm? You wanna be stretched out like Baekhyunnie here? Fucked open by two thick cocks?”

The three moan in unison, Baekhyun from the fullness, tightening around both you and Chanyeol, and Jongin from having to sit back and be denied the same pleasure. It’s perfect. You spank Baehyun once, then again, and again and again until his ass is a pretty shade of red, pull him up by the hair again so that he has to bend his back oh so beautifully and sit on yeol’s cock as you fuck him at the same time from behind. You reach a curious hand down, and feel where baekhyuns hole is being stretched open , all wet and slick, Chanyeol’s big balls slapping against baek’s ass, feeling the vein’s on yeol’s cock glide against yours inside Baekhyun’s tight hole as you both fuck him. 

“Wrap your hand around Baekhyun’s neck baby,” you tell Chanyeol, “don’t let him breathe until he’s come all over your pretty chest.”  
Baekhyun’s already moaning at your words, but its cut off as Chanyeol’s arm reaches up to clamp around Baekhyun’s slender throat.

You reach around and wrap your hand around Baekhyun’s pretty pink cock, fisting it in time to your thrusts. Speeding up when you hear him whimper out a “please im gonna - ”

He comes all over Yeol’s chest and your hands within a few more thrusts, hole fluttering and tightening around both of your cocks. Chanyeol gasps out “mommy, fuck, im gonna come too.” 

You grab Baekhyun by the hips, fingers sinking into the plush skin, leaning into his ear.

“Keep fucking him. Don’t you dare stop. Make Yeollie come, baby.”

You can feel Chanyeol’s dick start to pulse and you know hes close, 

“come for us baby boy, come inside Baek’s slutty hole”, and he just lets go with a loud throaty groan, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s soft legs, you feel the hot come envelop your cock, every twitch releasing more come into Baekhyun’s abused hole, dripping out and onto your thighs and floor. You place a kiss between his shoulder blades, Chanyeol then enveloping him in his arms as you slowly pull out. You turn your attention to a shaking, teary eyed Jongin. 

“Come here baby, lick mommy’s cock clean.”

He crawls forward, sluggish with exhaustion and orgasm denial. His face is wet from the tears, and you take a moment to wipe them away, placing your hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to your cock. He leans down, thighs still shaking from the stimulation against his prostate, holds himself up by clutching unto your hips, looking up at you with those pretty puppy dog eyes as he licks a shy stripe up the length of your cock, moaning when he tastes Chanyeol’s come that’s coated the surface. Baekhyun and Chanyeol lay on the floor, cuddling together watching you take care of Jongin. When he’s licked you clean you make Jongin turn around so that he’s facing the pair huddle together on the floor, so that they can both see Jongin’s face when you lean down and lick his fluttering hole. You turn up the vibrator one more time, to see him squirm as he feels you fuck him open with your tongue as the toy continues to abuse his prostate, his face and chest going red from shame, having the other boys’ attention on him the whole time. So strung out and desperate for release.  
The tears begin to fall down his face again, the hard muscles in his arms and shoulders visibly shaking, unable to say anything but mutter out a sobbed

“please, please I need you..”

Baekhyun moves closer so that he can lay down and place Jongin’s head on his chest, as Chanyeol just lays there smiling and running his hands through Jongin;s soft hair. Baekhyun whispers something to Jongin, wiping the tears away and making Jongin blush even deeper. You lean down so that you can place a kiss behind his ear, pulling out the vibrator and leaning further into him,

“Are you ready for my cock baby?”

You get a firm grip in his hair and grind your cock against his fluttering hole, finally, finally, pushing in, bit by bit so that he can feel you, every single inch of you slide in. Oh fuck and it feels so divine. You can hear him gasp and moan out, knowing he feels so good finally being full.

“So good, feel so good, please, fuck me mommy.”

And you do. 

Grabbing the back of his neck and pushing him down into Baekhyun’s chest, fucking him hard and fast, the force of your thrusts making him move further up Baekhyun’s frame, and Baek, sweet sweet Baek, just holds him there, laying soft kisses on his cheek and cooing down at him. 

“Such a pretty baby boy, look at you. Taking it so good for me. How does it feel being broken down this hm? Youre all sinewy muscles and brute strength, but for me? Youre nothing but my own little cockslut, mine to use, all mine.” 

His moans fill the room, not stopping when you speed up, fucking faster and faster, knowing he can handle what you give him.  
“more more more” is all he can say as he lays there taking it, taking every hard thrust, mouth open, little bit of drool coming out. Hard dick swaying between his legs, 

“Yeollie, help him out if his cock ring and suck him off.”

You can feel Jongin clench around you at your words.

“please please I wanna come so bad mommy.”

“I know baby, I know I got you, I got you.”

You angle your thrusts to pound harder against his prostate, slip in a finger, and then another because you know he enjoys the extra stretch. Keep on fucking him as Chanyeol sucks his aching red cock. 

“Come for us”

And he does, loudly moaning and panting, out of breath, with his tear stroked face as he holds onto Baekhyun’s neck and rides out his orgasm, coming all over Chanyeol’s lips and chin until hes drained of everything he has, finally collapsing on top of Baek’s chest when hes done, chest rising and falling, sheen of sweat making his skin glisten. You hold him close, running your hands up and down his back, whispering soft praises into the back of his neck.

“So good for me”

“You did so well”

“Youre so beautiful”

“I love you”

Chanyeol’s the first to come up and give you a kiss, tasting the come on his tongue, but it’s perfect and warm and so sweet. Baekhyun quickly comes in and pushes eagerly past Chanyeol, gluing his lips to yours. He wraps his arms around your neck and pulls you in close, his breath fanning across your cheeks,

“You were so good, mommy, as always.” 

You smile, giving him another soft kiss. 

Last comes jongin. He’s on his side, now looking up at you all huddles around eachother, taking turns to shower eachother in sweet kisses and praises. Hes content, eyes hooded and a small smile playing at his lips,

“I love you guys”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but hes beaming at the words and pulls him in close

“Come here you big baby”, giving his cheek a kiss, “We love you more.”

They take a moment to breathe each other in, ground themselves in eachother’s love and affection, the sunset casting an orange glow throughout the room from open windows. Baekhyun’s whine cuts through the blissful silence,

“Can we please move to the bed, my knees are killing me.” You chuckle “lets get cleaned up first, come on.” 

Everyone complies, leaving the room to go wash up in the bathroom. You pick up the remote control that’s lying on the floor, power it off and leave it on the table as you walk out.


End file.
